Forum:Do not post in this forum.
Don't do it. You'll be sorry. --School of Thrawn 101 18:50, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Has it ever occurred to anyone that reason people DO post on this forum is because they are told NOT to do it. Does that make any sense? I always thought Darthipedians were strange... :P. Well, now my planet is going to get destroyed now that I'm warning all of you. Sigh... Linda Mancia I must be sorry, but I'd just like to say hello to all those happy people out there who want to destroy my planet now because I posted here. Thanks for everything! Darth Plagueis 20:10, 22 October 2007 (UTC) * Hey what a nice big shiny red button, i wonder what it does when i push it?? --Madclaw Cheeeeeessssssse! Darth Oompa Loompa *Ah, the smell of destroyed planets helps me get up in the mornings. Master GumpLord of Poodoo 22:45, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Hello again. You can't destroy my planet, because you've already done it! Ha ha! Darth Oompa Loompa *I would just like to see that super weapon before you fire it first, ok? Wilhelm screamer 02:29, 25 March 2008 (UTC) *Bah! You have no power to destroy my planet! I'd like to see you try......... wait, whats that in the sky? A bird? A plane? A moon? Oh shit......... The Almighty Ninja 21:11, 17 April 2008 (UTC) *I can has powah! You no can has destroy my planet! [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 14:28, 8 July 2008 (UTC) This isn't the drum set I was looking for. --'Michaeldsuarez talk' 19:24, 25 July 2008 (UTC) *And why will I be sorry? Hey, is that the Death Star? What's that doing........ RandomRebelGirl 15:11, 23 August 2008 (UTC) What is this. (My planet has already een destroyed, Alderaan. But the planet I live on now as some fire powah! --[[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav the Underdog Undersith']] User Talk:Arav the Undersith[[User Talk:Arav the Undersith|''Try it, I dare you!]]' 09:53, 16 September 2008 (UTC)' #Bah, my planet sucks. My workmates are jerks and the coffee machine does not work. We have a limit if 3 dunks per drink! This retarded guy who works for the "special branch", dunks over 50 times! Its a fucking joke! Please destroy my planet. Kill my fucked up workmates and me, I wont be lonely where I am going. (Stupid Colin!). --[[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav the Underdog Undersith']] 'User Talk:Arav the Undersith''Try it, I dare you!'' 05:02, 16 October 2008 (UTC)' *Hah, you can't destroy my planet because my planet doesn't exist! Dr. Bough 03:27, 16 March 2009 (UTC) *I've never had my planet destroyed, didn't even know I had one. I do live under a bridge after all! [[User:Hunterj|'General Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's bridge']]| 18:00, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :*OK I've posted in here before, and my planet/bridge has been destroyed. What happens if I post in here again? Only one way to find out... [[User:Hunterj|'General Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's bridge']]| 19:57, 6 April 2009 (UTC) *For the record ;D иιƒкч? 13:31, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Wait, what the hell? Andftw18 17:14, 6 July 2009 (UTC) *POWAH! You may fire when ready. [[User:JangFett|''JangyFett]] (Complain in here) 23:17, 12 July 2009 (UTC) *BOOM BOOM BOOM! Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 17:44, 20 July 2009 (UTC) If i don't own a planet, then there's nothing for you to destroy. --Ima Wiz Iway amway Imagineway Izardway. 18:00, January 8, 2010 (UTC) * 10:01, March 12, 2010 (UTC) *''Trak Nar comes in, thinking it to be clever to post in a forum that no one should post in. Hah, take that, authority! However, Trak is dismayed to find a large number of posts, which thereby makes her attempts at being funny and rebellious utterly moot. So, she has a bite of humble pie as she obviously didn't think of posting here first and is foolish for thinking that doing so would be an original idea. The pie is rather meh, with that bitter aftertaste of defeat.'' Trak Nar Ramble on 05:10, March 13, 2010 (UTC) *I can post here? JangFett (Talk) 00:46, April 10, 2010 (UTC) *I'm already destroyed. Take that. NaruHina Talk 03:48, April 10, 2010 (UTC) *I bet $5 I won't have my planet destroyed, and might even get reverted here :D A F K When 21:42, June 8, 2010 (UTC)